Array substrates of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) utilize matrix driving modes, wherein the matrix is formed by rows of gate lines and columns of data lines which intersect with the gate lines, and TFTs are disposed in respective intersections so that each pixel electrode in the matrix of rows and columns is controlled by the TFTs. Provided that the resolution is unchanged, a dual-gate array substrate structure is typically utilized to reduce the number of data lines so as to lower the cost of a product.
In summary, a toothed edge may appear during display in the dual-gate array substrate structure in the related art, whereas the aperture ratio of the dual-gate array substrate structure shielded by a black matrix at the color filter substrate side in the related art is lower.